


I didn't expect that, but here we are

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Dick's offended he didn't know, Duke Thomas is a shipper, Even Damian is impressed, Fluff and Angst, Gotham rogues need to take a break, Jason Todd is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party, There isn't that much angst tho, Tired Tim Drake, When I mean smut I mean a makeout scene, Which gets exposed, it's shit anyway, mostly it's fluff, so dont worry, the batfamily was once again oblivious to their own family, which was supposed to lead to sex but they get interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "Yeah of course I know, we've been dating for almost a year now, what type of boyfriend do you think I am?" Jason asks rolling his eyes."A hot one" Tim replies playfully.OR: The one in which Jason and Tim are secretly dating and then the batfamily accidentally find outPrompt: Tree
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was rushed so there probably many errors in it, but enjoy anyway lmaoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really shitty, but anyway enjoy lmaooo

Red Robin tiredly enters Tim Drake's apartment, through the window, as secretly as he possibly can. Luckily for him, the window is concealed enough, so he gets into the apartment without drawing attention and being seen - or so he thinks. 

As soon as his feet touch the bedroom floor, his hands reach over to his face, ripping off the domino mask he's wearing and he throws it on the bed. _God damn it_. 

He's beyond pissed. 

He spent his entire night trying to solve a fucking case and it still isn't enough. He followed every little lead he could find. Useless. All of them. 

And now, it's 7:02 AM and he feels useless. 

You'd think that because it's Christmas season that the Gotham rogues would take a break. But no. 

If anything, they just get worse during this time of the year. 

Tim yawns. He rubs his eyes to clean the tears forming in his eyes. 

He knows he's been awake for longer before working on cases, but that was just behind a computer screen trying to gather evidence and what not - tonight it was all about barging into places and interrogating people. 

He moved from place to place, not stopping once. 

To make matters worse his bike is out of commision so he had to be on foot. 

Tim's fucking exhausted. All he wants is a nice sleep - not even coffee surprisingly.

He carefully removes his Red Robin, carelessly throwing it on the floor. He's so tired. So now Tim's left in his boxers. 

"Quite a show you put on there babybird" To arms snake around his waist, pulling him close to a chest. 

"mm, what are you doing here?" He breathes out, as Jason starts kissing his neck. 

"Was in the neighborhood and then I saw Red Robin crawling in, couldn't resist" Jason replies, kissing his jaw now. 

Tim turns around, putting his arms around Jason's neck. He stares his eyes for a moment, smiling tiredly, before kissing him on the lips. Just a peck. "Well as much as I'd love to have sex with you right now, I'm too tired" He says, as he pulls back. 

"Wow, you seriously think I came here for sex? I'm offended" Jason says, shaking his head in disapproval, keeping his hands firm on Tim's waist.

"You know that's not what I meant, babe" Tim says, chuckling lightly. 

"Yeah of course I know, we've been dating for almost a year now, what type of boyfriend do you think I am?" Jason asks rolling his eyes. 

"A hot one" Tim replies playfully. 

"Damn right" Jason replies grinning. He then proceeds to pick up Tim bridal style. "Now come on princess, you need some sleep" Tim bites back a whimper, because _God_ , the way Jason says that. 

"Why are you biting your lip, it's only me here, you don't have to worry about ur princess kink being discovered" Jason snorts, as he sets Tim down on the bed. 

" I do not have a princess kink!" Tim defends. 

"Last week definitely says otherwise" Jason says with a smirk. 

Tim blushes. Last week Tim's horny ass was so horny that he actually begged Jason to have sex with him, _during patrol_. He still has marks from that. Nothing better than some good old roof top sex, ask Bruce and Babs. 

"Yeah whatever jerk, cuddle with me" Tim grumbles. 

"Fine!" Jason huffs, obviously mocking Tim. Too tired to fight, Tim just rolls his eyes. 

Jason slides off his boots and jacket, throwing them near Tim's Red Robin and then turns to Tim. 

"Take off ur clothes too" Tim whines. 

Jason raises an eyebrow. "Just a few minutes ago you said that you didn't have energy for sex" 

"Not for sex, oh my God, you're just more comfortable when you don't have a lot of clothes on, Jesus christ" He replies annoyed. 

Jason smirks, but still oliges and takes off his clothes. Tim starts losing his patience because he's actually going to pass out if Jason doesn't hurry.

He stops before he's only left in his boxers. "Should I take these off too?" He asks teasingly. 

"No, now come here" He deadpans, too tired to even blush or make a sassy remark. 

Jason climbs back in bed, pulling the covers over both of them. He snuggles deeper into Tim's neck, his arms around his fragile boyfriend. Tim relaxes into his touch and closes his eyes. He feels Jason kissing him on the head. Tim knows Jason is trying to mark him up. 

He doesn't say anything, just hums, as he lets his boyfriend kiss him as he falls asleep. 

So he smiles into his touch. Slowing dozing off. 

* * *

Tim wakes up to the smell of french toast. 

He smiles to himself, before he even opens his eyes. _Jason._

After a few minutes of trying to get used to the light in the room, Tim finally fully opens his eyes. He sits up on the bed and sees the plate of french toast on the nightstand. He smiles.

After eating his french toast, Tim finally goes out of his bedroom to the living room, only to reveal Jason (who is still shirtless) putting up a tree - probably because today IS Christmas. 

"Hey babe" Tim says, sitting down on the couch. 

"Oh! Hi!" Jason says, smiling. Tim can see him glowing. It's wonderful. 

"Merry Christmas" Tim offers. 

"Merry Christmas" Jason says back, leaning in to kiss Tim. The kiss is small but sweet and Tim loves every second of it. When they finally pull away Jason says; "Don't have my present with me right now, but would morning sex work?" He asks, giving a doopy grin. 

Tim laughs. "Perfect" 

And apparently that's enough for Jason because he starts kissing Tim again but this time it's more aggressive and passionate. Tim puts his arms around Jason's neck melts into the kiss, biting Jason bottom lip, earning him a moan. Feeling confident, Tim tries to explore Jason's mouth with his tongue, but that's not what Jason wants because he doesn't let him. 

Jason picks Tim up - his thighs in Jason's hands - as gets them up, walking over to a wall, pinning Tim there. They don't break their kiss during all of this, but Jason has taken control by now. He breaks the kiss, kissing Tim's jawline. Jason pins both of Tim's hands above him and starts going lower and lower down Tim's neck, making sure to bite every now and then to leave bruises - that Tim will have to put concealer on once again.

Tim's already a mess and he knows it. 

It's when the doorbell rings that both of them pull away from each other again. They both groan in frustration but then Tim realizes that it must be Jason's present. 

"Babe, I think your present is here" Tim says. 

Jason looks at him with big eyes full of love. _God he loves this dork so much._

Both of them untangle from each other surprisingly quick. "Can you get my wallet from my room?" Tim asks his boyfriend.

Jason nods and Tim walks towards the front door - hoping that whoever it is doesn't mind too much of Tim's state. 

Tim opens the door and suddenly hears a "Surprise!" 

It takes him a few seconds to realize that it's his family. 

Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Steph, Cass, Babs, Duke, Damian. All of them. 

He freezes. _Jason's here. Fuck._

"Babe, you really need to clean up your drawers they're a mess" Jason says, coming out of the bedroom. _Fuck._

Jason looks up and sees who's at the door and he freezes. Tim looks over to the front door once again and they're frozen as well. _This is bad. Really bad_.

Tim realizes exactly how bad this looks on his and Jason's part. They're both in their underwear, Both flushed, Tim has hickeys all over and Jason just called him babe. It looks exactly like how it is. _Well so long for keeping it secret._

"I'm gonna go and get a shirt" Jason says, breaking the awkward tension. Tim nods. 

"Uh well um come in" Tim says, turning to look at the front door once again, as he opens the door wider and steps a side. 

Quietly they enter the apartment - for once even Damian is quiet and not making a witty remark. 

As they sit down in the living room, Tim excuses himself to go get a shirt. 

As he gets there he starts panicking. "Oh my God we're fucked" he says to Jason - who's currently dressing himself. 

Jason looks up, visibly anxious. "I mean I'm surprised we even hid it this long, I guess everything has its time" Jason says, smiling nervously. 

Tim sighs, because _fuck_. "Well we're just going to have to explain it to them, together" he says, smiling at the last part. 

"Together" Jason agrees, as he throws Tim a shirt. 

After they're done wearing their clothes, they walk anxiously to the living room. _This is it_. 

In the living room when they arrive, everyone was definitely discussing something. 

Once they notice their presence, Bruce sighs and gets up. 

"We can explain-" He is about to say but Bruce cuts him off. 

"It's okay son" Bruce says smiling reassuringly. "We're just going to need...some time to get used to it" He adds. They both nod. 

"We also have some questions" Barbara says. 

"Like a lot of them, for example, how long have you guys been an item?" Stephanie inquires. 

"Almost a year" Jason answers. 

"You managed to keep it a secret for a year!?" Dick says in disbelief. 

"That's impressive. I just thought you morons were oblivious to all the sexual tension between you two" Damian snorts. 

Both Jason and Tim blush because they're pretty damn aware of that.

"Actually it explains a lot" Barbara chips in. They turn their attention to her. "Like how you guys always wanted to go on cases together, why I'd always catch you guys together on patrol in one spot and not moving" She says, smirking. 

Tim blushes even harder at that but Jason just laughs. Because all those times that happened, it was because Tim was too horny for his own good. 

"Anyway, Master Jason and Master Timothy, I'm very much pleased by your relationship, you're both very good for each other" Alfred says, smiling at them. 

Tim gratefully returns the smile, because being this relationship being approved by Alfred just means everything to him. 

"Anyway, since y'all are here, how about you help with decorating the Christmas tree?" Jason says, clearing his throat. 

Everyone agrees and starts digging in for the decorations. 

"I still cannot believe jaytim is canon" He hears Duke mumble, which causes him to laugh. 

Tim thinks this is the best Christmas ever, as he pulls back and sees his family being happy for once - being together and normal and not fighting a rogue or each other. It's peaceful. It's wonderful. He loves it. Not only that, Jason and Bruce look happy together. He smiles. He's going to cherish this memory forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there were practically any angst in this. Yes I know, sue me. Anyway I'm terrible with makeout scene so like so sorry for ur poor souls.
> 
> Also should I make a part 2 in which it's from Bruce's or someone else's point of view in which Alfred tries to calm Bruce down about his 2 boys being together because it obviously comes as a shock to him. So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last chapter but with Bruce's point of view :)

Bruce paces back and forth in the batcave. It's Christmas today, he should be with his family - he knows that, but he can't because his family is divided. 

His third son; Tim, has been distant from the whole family lately. Well not lately, for the past year. He knows he's a grown adult so he should let him have his space, but today is Christmas, it's about being with family. 

It's not only Tim though, Jason as well. But Jason has his reasons. It hasn't been long since the whole family has reconciled with him, so it's going to take a while for him to actually enjoy being with them, so that's fine. But still, he wants Jason to be there. 

"Oracle, any word from Jason?" He asks. 

"No B, I'm sorry. I think he's out on outlaw business" She says through the computer. Bruce sighs. _Even on Christmas?_

"How about Tim?" He asks, trying to be hopeful. 

"He went home four hours ago" She tells. 

"Why was he out so late?" Bruce asks. 

"He was working on some case, Gotham rogues don't stop even on this time of the year" She says sadly. "Are we still going to do it?" Oracle asks after a moment of silence. 

"Yes, speaking of which, I should go get ready" He says 

"Bye" She says, before the line goes quiet. 

Bruce walks up the stairs, up to the manor. As soon as he gets past the secret entrance, Damian is there. "Father!" He says, a bit startled. 

"Do you need anything?" He asks. 

"No father, I was just coming down to ask you if we are still surprising Drake?" Damian asks bitterly. 

"Yes, now go tell Alfred and the others to get ready" Bruce says. 

* * *

They walk down the hallway to Tim's apartment. Dick helps Barbara by pushing her wheelchair and the rest hold food and what not for the Christmas dinner at Tim's place. 

Everyone is excited and Bruce knows even Damian is - even if he doesn't show it. They all haven't seen Tim in a while, with their busy schedules and what not. 

Bruce feels very content that all his family is here. Except for Jason, of course - he was really hoping that they'd have their first Christmas together after he came back from the dead, but again, with all the crime and supernatural cases, it really is hard to make time for family. 

They stand in front of Tim's door. Dick presses the doorbell. 

After a minute or two, Tim opens the door and as if on cue, the whole family say in unison; "Surprise!" 

Tim's reaction is surprised, for sure. But he's scared as well - Bruce can tell. 

Suddenly another voice comes in hearing distance. "Babe, you really need to clean your drawers, they're a mess" Their heads turn to the direction of the familiar voice. It's Jason. 

As soon as Jason sees them, his reaction is the same as Tim's. 

They look over to Tim and Jason and it all makes sense. They're both shirtless, flushed and Tim has hickeys. They're dating. It makes sense why Jason didn't pick up. Why they always seem to be very close to each other during patrol. 

"I-I'm gonna go and get a shirt" Jason says, excusing himself to Tim's bedroom. From the corner of his eye, Bruce sees Tim nod. 

"Uh well um come in" Tim says, turning to look at the front door once again, as he opens the door wider and steps a side. 

They all walk into the living room and sit down, while Tim excuses himself to go to his bedroom. 

"What the hell" Duke is the first one to break the tension.

"I mean, it makes sense, b-but they didn't even tell me?" Dick says in disbelief. 

"Cass, did you know?" Stephanie asks.

"I had...suspicions...but was not..sure" She says and Bruce nods in understanding. 

"I can't believe this" Bruce says, cupping his face in his hands. 

"Master Bruce, if I may. Even if we did not expect this, don't you think they were not ready to tell you? I mean after all you and Master Jason have had a rocky past" Alfred says. "Personally, as unexpected as it was, I think Master Jason and Master Timothy are great for each other and we should be happy for them" 

Bruce sighs - because Alfred's right. 

But even then, it's all too much to consume all it once. He's going to take some time to get used to them dating. He loves them both with all of his heart and just wants what makes them happy. 

As soon as Jason and Tim enter the living room (hand in hand), Bruce looks at Alfred for reassurance before getting up. 

"We can explain-" Tim is about to say. 

"It's okay son" Bruce says, smiling at his startled son reassuringly. "We're just going to need...some time to get used to it" He adds. Both Jason and Tim nod. 

"We also have a lot of questions" Barbara says and he turns to her. 

"Like a lot of them, for example how long how you two been an item?" Stephanie inquires.

Bruce smiles, as his family (for the first time) is together and not fighting and actually being a family. Even if it is the most unexpected Christmas ever, it's a memorable one for sure. It's a Christmas he will cherish forever. 

He just hopes it stays like this for the whole day. 

Which by looking at the state of everyone, it probably is. 

So Bruce smiles, and joins the rest of his family in decorating the Christmas tree, next to the fireplace in Tim's apartment. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I finally wrote it y'all, be proud of me! 
> 
> Anyway yeah i hope u enjoyed this and I can't believe that this has 900 hits like what the fuck, I seriously didn't expect this but tysm <3

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see there were practically any angst in this. Yes I know, sue me. Anyway I'm terrible with makeout scene so like so sorry for ur poor souls.
> 
> Also should I make a part 2 in which it's from Bruce's or someone else's point of view in which Alfred tries to calm Bruce down about his 2 boys being together because it obviously comes as a shock to him. So what do you guys think?


End file.
